


Healing Touch

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Dean finds a woman with tattered clothes in the woods, unknown to him that she has a connection to the wild animal inside. But hey no one said it was easy having an Omega that bites back.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was on his way back to the bunker, feeling good about this past hunt, his car purring up a storm, but he had a hard look on his face as he drove.

“ Something doesn’t feel right.” Dean said as he smelt something sweet almost as if it had apple pie, whiskey and pine wood, he pulled off to the side of the road near the forest. He got out of the car, it was lightly sprinkling and the full moon was showing some beams of light. He saw something in the distance.

“ What the Hell?” Dean asked as he saw a figure on the ground in a beam of moonlight, he walked up to it and he was shocked.

“ Please…” The woman said as she looked at him with fearful eyes.

“ Don’t hurt me!” She whimpered, her clothes were tattered, she looked to have bruises along her arms.

“ Sweetheart its ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Dean said to her, but her eyes got more fearful.

“ Thats what the Alpha said.” She whimpered, her eyes had tears in them.

“ I’m not like that…uh.” Dean said stammering. {Y/N} smelt his scent and it was like nothing she had smelt before. It smelt of honey, whiskey and moon water.

“ {Y/N}.” She said as Dean notices she looked beautiful, her {E/C} eyes called to him.

“ Dean. How did you get out here?” Dean asked as he got down to her level, {Y/N} felt a tear going down her face.

“ I was taking a walk, like I normally do and this Alpha came out of nowhere." {Y/N} sniffled a bit. Dean kept his distance.

” He..he tried to claim me. I screamed and ran, he….“ {Y/N} stopped and looked behind Dean.

” Well. Well. Well. Looks like you found my Omega!“ The estranged Alpha said as Dean got up, but stayed in front of {Y/N}’s shaking form. Dean’s fist was shaking.

” She isn’t yours!“ Dean growled at him, the blue eyed Alpha laughed.

” She sure as hell is mine, finders keepers. She has no claim bite. So she is fair game!“ The Alpha slurred with a grin, his teeth bared at {Y/N}. Dean got to her side.

” I don’t want him, I want you!“ She whispered. Dean was shocked, this Omega had chosen him and didn’t even know him.

” Are you sure?“ Dean asked as she nodded.

” I have a feeling about you. Alpha! My Mate!“ {Y/N} whimpered as she rubbed herself over him, Dean looked at the Alpha ten feet away from them.

"  She isn’t yours!” Dean growled, he moved her head to the side and sank his teeth into her neck, she cried out in pleasure and pain, she was being claimed. The Alpha growled and tackled them, but it was too late Dean had laid his claim upon the Omega. Dean fell on the ground a bit away from his freshly claimed Omega.

“ She won’t be after you’re dead. I’ll claim her and pump her full of MY pups!” The Alpha growled, saliva spitting upon Dean. He saw red, this Alpha wanted what Dean had.

“ No.” Dean growled, his teeth bared at the Alpha. The Alpha grinned, and {Y/N} felt enrage. This Alpha attacked her Alpha. This Alpha had attacked her and said she belonged to him, she was shaking. Dean tackled the Alpha.

“ You won’t have her!” Dean growled, the Alpha kicked him hard.

“ Yes I will!” The Alpha growled as he got up only to see that the Omega wasn’t there, but a large black wolf growling at him.

“ What the!” He growled, before the wolf tackled him and tore him apart, Dean watched in shock as the wolf backed away from the bloody sight and turned to him, whimpering. {Y/N} phased back.

“ I’m so sorry." {Y/N} whimpered, Dean got down to her level.

” A werewolf?“ Dean asked her, she nods.

” I don’t hurt people, I protect them, I can’t turn others, only passing the gene down through pups.“ {Y/N} said as Dean looked in her eyes, he smiled then covers her with his jacket.

” I’m a hunter, but I’m not going to hunt you. Omega.“ Dean said as he got up and picked her up, carrying her bridal style, taking her to his Impala.

” Beautiful Car Alpha.“ {Y/N} purred in Dean’s neck, Dean smiled.

” Do you live anywhere?“ Dean asked of her, she shook her head.

” My father kicked me out the moment I presented as an Omega three years ago. I’m only 27.“ {Y/N} mumbled. Dean growled, but {Y/N} purred in his ear.

” We don’t have to worry about him. I resent him as my father.“ {Y/N} said as Dean put her in the passenger seat, she watched as Dean walked to his side of the car and got in. Starting up the car, he drove to the bunker. The garage opened to reveal cars, he parked it and got out.

” It’s ok {Y/N}.“ Dean said as she got out, she shuffled to him and he picked her up, walking inside, {Y/N} whimpered as she saw a larger man than her Alpha sitting at a table.

” Hey Dean and?“ The man asked, {Y/N} nuzzled her head into Dean’s neck, the smell of the other Alpha in the room put {Y/N} on edge.

” It’s ok Omega, it’s my younger yet giant of a brother Sam.“ Dean told her, Sam was shocked, Dean had claimed an Omega!

” Dean! Are you serious!“ Sam said as Dean gave a challenging stare at his young brother.

” I’ll explain everything later.“ Dean said as he proceeded to carry {Y/N} to the showers, she washed up and Dean put one of his AC/DC shirts over her.

” Thank you Alpha.“ {Y/N} said smiling, Dean chuckled. 

” Please call me Dean.“ Dean said with a wink. {Y/N} smiled as he lead her to his room and laid her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains to Sam about {Y/N}, but Sam doesn’t agree with Dean’s claim. Only for {Y/N} to do something that Sam doesn’t agree with.

Dean shut the door behind him. He carefully walked to see an angry Sam.

“ What were you thinking!” Sam yelled at Dean, who felt even angrier, his younger brother was standing up to him, but it was in the wrong.

“ She was being attacked.” Dean said as he walked to the dining area, Sam hot on his heals.

“ Dean, you claimed her! She doesn’t belong with this!” Sam growled at Dean, who had a stern face about him.

“ She isn’t what she seems!” Sam growled, Dean felt his fist shaking by this accusation.

“ So what! She’s my mate Sam!” Dean growled at Sam, who looked a bit angrier.

“ She’s a monster Dean, Her eyes glowed!” Sam growled at Dean, he had it and punched Sam.

“ Dean!” Sam growled. His Alpha physique stood strong as he stood above his older brother.

“ Don’t say that about her! She’s different.” Dean told Sam, who got up and pushed Dean to the ground. Sam looked up to {Y/N} growled and phased, Dean’s shirt on the floor. Her teeth bared as she stalked towards Sam.

“ Dean, I told you!” Sam said as he got his gun out. {Y/N} got in front of Dean, who got up and stood in front of the large black wolf, protecting her.

“ She can’t turn people! She’s not a monster!” Dean told Sam, who looked at the growling wolf Dean was protecting. Sam put his gun down.

“ Where did she come from?” Sam asked as {Y/N} snarled at Sam, Dean looked at her and she stopped.

“ She was close to the bunker and was being attacked by an estranged Alpha.” Dean said as {Y/N} placed her large wolf head under Dean’s hand, who rubbed it and she purred.

“ I’m sorry Dean.” Sam said as he sighed, {Y/N} snorted at Sam. Dean huffed at her. She grumbled and turned around. Heading back to Dean’s room.

“ Just let her explain later.” Dean said as he followed the large wolf, Sam nods and goes back to the library, Dean sees {Y/N} transform back and get back in bed.

“ I’m sorry Dean. Alpha." {Y/N} said as Dean sat on the bed and placed a hand upon her cheek, she shuttered at the touch.

” It’s ok {Y/N}.“ Dean said as she nodded. Dean got in bed and carefully covered her with the silken sheet. 

” Dean. Alpha. Hold me!“ {Y/N} whimpered as Dean knew what she wanted. Dean got under the covers as {Y/N} scrambled to Dean’s awaiting arms and embrace.

” My little wolf.“ Dean said as {Y/N} smiled.

” My omega.“ Dean whispered as {Y/N} grumbled a happy growl in her throat.

” My Alpha.“ {Y/N} purred to Dean, who just smiled at this.

” I can get used to this. I’m your family now. Sam will eventually come around.“ Dean said as {Y/N} placed her head in the crook of her Alpha’s neck.


End file.
